


Daddy Texas

by donniedorko



Series: Motorcity [1]
Category: Motorcity
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink Refrence, Humor, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedorko/pseuds/donniedorko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's literally no fanfiction on Junior/Texas so I fucking wrote a short ass one shot because I am so alone in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Texas

The curve of his spine arches upward, yearning to get closer to the other’s warmth. Shakily he exhales; lips quivering with each breath. Texas juts his hips against Juniors, his larger body pressing heavily against his. He groans, his voice cracking up a octave. Rougher hands run firmly down Texas’s sides, gripping harshly onto the pints of his hips for support. His jumpsuit had been unzipped, hanging just below his upper pubic bone. Junior’s overalls were also undone, yanked to the same level as Texas's. 

A burner’s lips meet with Junior’s, large teeth clanking against hard braces as he sloppily kissed him. As they kissed, Junior spread his legs further, lifting them up and propping his extended legs up onto the dash of his car. Texas lifted up, his ass bumping into the wheel’s horn. The sudden noise made Junior yelp and Texas laughed at his reaction. “ Shut up Moron.” Junior sneer, left hand coming up to tangle roughly into his long black hair. He yanked the Filipino down, crashing his mouth against his. The gang leader forced his tongue deep into their mouth, rolling the slick muscle along theirs. The ebony haired burner dug his fingers against Junior under thigh. Pulling him closer to his groin. He accepted the hard kiss with a growl, meeting Junior’s tongue with his own as he rolled his clothed erection against theirs. 

Junior’s head fell back, lips parting into a O shape as he moaned out loudly. “ Oh fuck, That’s so good.” Large hands fell onto Texas’s muscular shoulder's, gripping onto him so he could thrust up in time with his jutting. Texas kissed down Juniors neck, sucking at the pale skin until it bruised a bright purple. His own moans were muffled against the dip of the brunet’s collar bone. His brow coated in a light sheen of sweat. His stomach felt tighter with each movement, the center of his crotch damp and darkening with each roll of his hips into the other man. He mumbles, his words strung together between moans and breathy shudders. " Junior, feels so good. " 

A smile graces Junior's open mouth; the tip of his tongue peaking out between his rushed breath as he chuckles. He was certain this would be Texas's first time with another person; even if it wasn't the same as actual sex. Just the idea of being the cause of his climax was enough to make his entire lower body burn. His body rolled up harshly, nails ripping red lines into Texas's darker skin. " Yeah baby? Like how it feels, makes your skin tight don't it?" Junior slipped his right hand between them and pushed the burner's suit further down, allowing the full length of his cock to be freed. Junior did the same for his own outfit and with a snicker gripped his and Texas's dick. 

The contact earned Junior with a loud, wet whimper. His forehead presses against Junior's chest, body going completely still. " Oh yeah baby, feels real good?" He started to pump them together, the texture of Junior's worn hands rubbing them at a agonizingly slow pace. Texas lifted his head, his hands shaking against the leather of Junior's car chair. He lifted his left hand, letting run through Junior's hair before he lent in and kissed him. It was soft, each movement uncharacteristically gentle. Junior's face instantly heated up, a shock wave of throbbing physical reactions running wild down his chest. It swirled at his gut, growing tight and uncomfortable. His pace quickened, his mouth planted to Texas's; sounds been scuffed out by their contact. 

Just like that Texas was gasping; his stomach clenching as liquid pearls spilled onto his fisted hand. Junior continued, allowing the cum to smear down his cock. The mama boy pumped faster then before, moving his hand around the two length's in a effort to get himself off. He didn't last to long, joining Texas in his climax in record time. With his breathing uneven and his face hot. Junior relaxed back against the seat. Texas, rolled over him and shoved him against the driver's door. " Hey! Fucking dickweed!" Junior shoved at him with his shoulder. " I just got you off show some respect you dweeb." Texas wrapped a sweaty arm around Junior's waist and jerked him uncomfortably close. His index finger press to Junior's sneering lips, " Shoosh. Daddy Texas will hold you plenty baby just stop yelling you sound like banshee. "


End file.
